1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pick-up system that is mounted on a stringed instrument and, in particular, it relates to a pick-up system, which is mounted on a stringed instrument such as a guitar and the like that has a plurality of strings, and can be adjusted such that it is possible to appropriately detect the vibration of each string. Further aspects of the present invention relate to corresponding processes.
2. Related Art
For some time there have been pick-up systems, which are mounted on the body of a stringed instrument such as a guitar and the like, that detect the string vibrations and convert the vibrations into an electrical signal. In particular, the pick-up systems that are used with an electronic stringed instrument, such as a guitar synthesizer and the like, are furnished with a pick-up coil for each string such that the vibrations of each string can be processed individually.
In particular, in Japanese Patent Publication Number 2985061, a pick-up system is cited in which a plurality of pick-up coils are arranged such that the coils have a specified curvature in order to detect the vibration of each string that is arranged on the body of a stringed instrument, such as a guitar and the like. Specifically, the pick-up system that is cited in Japanese Patent Publication Number 2985061 is formed such that it has a specified curvature that is set in advance inside the top case and the bottom case, and the pick-up board, which possesses flexibility, is sandwiched between the top case and the bottom case. As a result, the pick-up coils that are attached to the pick-up board are arranged along the curvature that has been formed on the inside between the top case and the bottom case.
In order for the pick-up system to properly pick up the respective vibrations of each of the strings, it is necessary to appropriately arrange the pick-up coils with respect to each of the strings.
However, for example, in a guitar, the curvature of the string arrangement is different for each type of guitar in conformance with the shapes of each of the finger boards, bridges, and the like. In those cases where pick-up coils that are arranged at a specified curvature are used, such as is cited in Japanese Patent Publication Number 2985061, because the distance between the pick-up coils and the strings becomes unsuitably separated, there has been a problem in that the vibration of the strings cannot be properly picked up.